A Day in the Life
by misunderstoodemon
Summary: A Day in the life of the boys, and Kim, with more pranks than there are pranksters, Vins coffee, and paperwork lots of paperwork.


Authors Note: I have no idea what I was doing when the idea for this fic popped into my mind, but I think it had something to do with sitting around and listening to my dads Chris LeDoux CD. Tell me in a review if you love his music, and wish country stations would play it! He's only been dead a few years! Johnny Cash still gets played and he's been dead way longer!

Disclaimer: I own none of the boys (I wish), the Judge, coffee, chocolate (Wah!), or the Judge, but Kim is mine, so don't steal her. If I was making money off this, I wouldn't have to get a job, and use up fic- reading and -writing time. So don't sue!

7:00

Vin, Kim and Josiah were all at the office, and the others are trickling in. By 7:30, they're all there, except Ezra, who never arrived before 8:45. By that time, the pranks have began, and they've gone through three pots of coffee.

7:45

"Who put salt in the coffee?"

8:00

"Who saran wrapped the toilet bowl?"

8:30

"Who ate my chocolate?!?!" This came from Vin, who had just opened the drawer that contained his stash. Glancing around to each of the people in the room, he eventually settled on JD. Walking up behind the younger man, he waited to be noticed. When he wasn't, he spoke.

"JD?"

"Yeah, Vin?" Vin reached forward and picked up the wrapper of the missing bar.

"Hide the evidence next time. Y'owe me a bar."

9:00

"Ezra! Y'finally made it!" Ezra didn't reply, making for the coffee that, with any luck, would wake him up. Pouring a cup, he didn't listen to Buck. "Uh, Ezra that's-" He drank, and it very nearly came out his nose, and just as nearly coughed up a lung. "Vins coffee."

9:15

"I've said it a million times- never let a cowboy make the coffee." Kim handed Ezra his sixteenth glass of water, and he chugged it like the last fifteen, desperately hoping to keep his stomach lining intact.

10:00

Having made its way through Nathan and Josiah, Chris' report (now in its fourth incarnation) had finally gotten to Kim. Now all she needed to do was, make sure the 'phrasing' of the events was a) believable b) logical and c) legal, edit out any remaining expletives and try to steer around any felonies mentioned in the report. Easier said than done. When she was done that (a fifth draft was needed), she made her rounds, refilling any empty coffee mugs in the room.

10:45

All semblance's of work had been thrown out the window, and instead, they were playing nerf football in the bullpen. Chris' team was beating Bucks 3-1 when the Judge walked in, alerted to their activities by the cheers, thumps, and moans of pain that were making their way through the building. Without saying a word, he motioned for them to play properly in the gym.

11:00

Having changed both clothes and games, basketball being the new game of choice, they were playing again in fifteen minutes. However, this may not have been a very good choice- no matter whose team Nathan was on, he always won.

12:00

Lunch- they showered and changed and headed to the Saloon for food. However, they lost Buck en route to a new secretary.

1:00

Back upstairs after lunch, each man was greeted by an inbox that had doubled in size. Groaning, cursing and generally bemoaning their fate, they started in reluctantly. Kim, not being an official member of Team 7, did not have the paper work they did, so she assisted as best she could by filling out some of the forms.

2:00

The coffee pot made its rounds

2:30

Someone had booby trapped the toilet again...

3:00

Kim went out and returned with a chocolate cake with extra icing that must have been at least an inch high (chocolate, of course).

4:00

There were pencils stuck in the ceiling again...

4:30

There was Jimmy Buffet blaring from Bucks computer, and he appeared to be using it to cover up an, undoubtedly dirty, phone conversation, judging by the look on his face. However, it only took a growled command from Chris to get him to hang up and turn down Jimmy.

4:59

Everyone was watching the clock, fingers on the off buttons of their computers, and coats in hand.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Freedom! Pressing the buttons, they ran, not even bothering to wait and see if they turned off.

5:02

The Saloon. Drinks in hand, they celebrated their freedom.

10:34

"Bbbbuuuuuuuuuttttttttt... Iii don't wannna gooo..." Buck slurred as he was carried out to a car by Josiah and JD, both less inebriated than he was. Behind them, Vin and Kim were supporting each other as they staggered towards a car. Whose it was, they had no idea. Kim, blinked dazedly as Chris turned the key in his Ram and the lights came on. Vin, on the verge of collapsing, was heaved up by Josiah, now returned from putting Buck away, and Nathan led Kim behind him.

11:30

Sleep...

Another long day gone...

Thanks to Monica and her story 'B-ball and Star Wars' (available on Mistresses of Malarkey) for giving Nathan a talent for basketball. He deserves more recognition than he gets, but I really don't think I'm the one to give it- a devoted Vixen, I am, with a bit of Jezebelle-ness and Brigadear thrown in for variety. And such hot variety too...

Review, please!!! My grand total of reviews is less than I can count on my various digits! Help, pleeeaassse...


End file.
